kidzbopfandomcom-20200223-history
Sierra
Birthdate: Jun 22, 2004 Age: 13 EVERY WEEK IS FASHION WEEK! Sierra is a total fashionista and loves to sketch her own fashion designs. This girl loves to find unique outfits for her closet! Right now, her favorite pieces are her bell-bottoms and beaded jacket. Very chic! J’ADORE PARIS Sierra’s favorite city in the world is Paris, and she always dreamed of visiting. When her parents surprised her with a trip to France, she was so excited – she started crying tears of joy! Her favorite memory was seeing the Eiffel Tower in real life, for the first time. SAY CHEESE! Lights, camera, action! Sierra likes to work behind the camera and direct all kinds of fun shoots. She loves photography and is always ready to plan a photoshoot for her friends. If she’s feeling creative, she’ll even break out her green screen. PROBLEM SOLVER From science to mathematics, Sierra has got the answers! She likes experimenting and figuring out the solutions to complicated problems. It’s not always easy, but she doesn’t mind working to get the right answer! FUTURE POP STAR… AND MATHEMATICIAN If you ask Sierra what she wants to be when she grows up… she’ll say: “singer, dancer, actress, scientist, fashion designer, make up creator, artist, swimmer and mathematician.” Well, that is quite a career! FAVORITE SINGERS: Sabrina Carpenter, Taylor Swift, Adele, Meghan Trainor & Ariana Grande LIKES: Singing, Dancing, Paris, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Her hair, Smoothies, The Speak Up Challenge, Bunny Rabbits, Dogs, Cats, Guinea Pigs, Instagram, Twitter, Musical.ly, LIVE Videos, Concerts, Tutti-Frutti, Chuck E Cheese DISLIKES: Bean Boozled, Skunks, Rotten Eggs, Boogers, Moldy Cheese, Being sick, Being filmed on LIVE Videos so much at one time, Trivia *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, Sierra was in the Rio 2 Burger King Kids Meal Commercial. *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, Sierra was in one of the King's Hawaiian Jalapeno Rolls TV Spots. *She usually gets upset when Isaiah acts stubborn or Julianna acts super insane or Cooper acts cowardly. *Sierra loves doing LIVE Videos. She sometimes hides her face when other Kidz Bop Kids do LIVE Videos and try to film her. *Sierra doesn't like Rotten Egg jellybeans. She got it while playing Bean Boozled with the rest of the Kidz Bop Kids. Poor girl. Gallery kings-hawaiian-jalapeno-rolls-family-movie-night-large-3.jpg|Sierra as she appears in King's Hawaiian Jalapeno Rolls TV Spot, 'Family Movie Night' burger-king-kids-meal-rio-large-5.jpg|Sierra as she appears in the Rio 2 Burger King Kids Meal Commercial CycgnpvUkAAxwRQ.jpg large.jpeg CyuXgtuVIAAz9RL.jpg large.jpeg CzXTOOGUsAAvHG0.jpg large.jpeg C0BT_9HVIAA9vS4.jpg large.jpeg C0F8eYnVIAAD2Sh.jpg large.jpeg C0ld2AJUkAAQtlV.jpg large.jpeg C1Mrj6qVQAA4Gac.jpg large.jpeg C1NJXTPUUAAAoVj.jpg large.jpeg C1Y24aZUkAAJXpK.jpg large.jpeg sierra, ahnya and julianna's first appearance on kidz bop.jpg|Sierra, Ahnya and Julianna's debut on Kidz Bop A1RZZTJr59L._CR0,0,3840,2880_._SL1000_.jpg 59108ff03685d.image.jpg index_2.jpeg Website_BioHeaders_darker_SIERRA.jpg MeetTheKids_Banners_960x250_SIERRA.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-10-21-36-32-1.png|"Happy New Year!" Ahnya and Sierra.jpg Shout-Out to Our YouTube Fans.jpg 24K Magic Music Video.jpg Don't Wanna Know Music Video.jpg sierra snapchat filter.jpg Sierra_Musical.y.jpg|Sierra on Musical.ly Screenshot_2017-10-09-22-24-13.png|Sierra with a picture of a turtle on her phone KB_BestTimeEver_HIRES_2000x1422-web-2d90d081f9.jpg kidz-bop-tour.jpg C4bzglzUkAEcy-V.jpg|Sierra recording songs Screenshot_2017-10-10-21-37-46-2.png|Sierra with the Kidz Bop 34 Soundtrack C5KByJAUcAAIvDq.jpg large.jpeg|Happy Wings Girl C5owo2hUwAApAYe.jpg large.jpeg Screenshot_2017-10-09-22-25-10.png|"You shouldn't be. It's hard." C6mbo9WVoAA7RkG.jpg large.jpeg Screenshot_2017-10-10-21-31-11.png Best Time Ever with Cooper & Sierra.jpg|Best Time Ever with Sierra and Cooper Screenshot_2017-10-09-22-27-48.png|Sierra's beautiful hair The Smoothie Challenge with Sierra & Julianna.jpg|The Smoothie Challenge with Sierra and Julianna Sierra and julianna cheers.jpg|"Cheers!" The Speak Out Challenge with Ahnya, Sierra, & Julianna.jpg|The Speak Out Challenge with Sierra, Ahnya and Julianna d0608962919f926238ac08b56e69894da93838df.jpeg 8376d72f-f55a-435b-9753-79caef39f2b2-large16x9 Capture.PNG.jpeg KIDZ+BOP+Kids+Best+Time+Ever+Tour+Greek+Theatre+HJdICFaNFYyx.jpg|Sierra in the Best Time Ever Tour Sierra+Brogmus+KIDZ+BOP+Kids+Best+Time+Ever+M9xEFAcmN55l.jpg Sierra+Brogmus+o5GMsgz3ETnm.jpg Screenshot 2017-10-10-14-21-11-1.png C jUU49WsAAiHjZ.jpg large.jpeg Screenshot_2017-10-10-21-31-59.png|Sierra flings her hair. 19225805_1758044370877657_2962517382376887811_n.jpg 18094669_707250192787813_3900157907693469696_n.jpg C6WujfeUoAARUnp.jpg kSkljmXI.jpg Kidz Bop 35 Unboxing Video.jpg sierra crown.jpg|Princess Sierra Kidz Bop 35 Commercial.jpg Best Time Ever Music Video.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-09-22-51-06.png|Sierra showing her acting on the Tour Bus Screenshot_2017-10-10-21-23-17.png|"Is this your charger?" Screenshot_2017-10-10-21-23-30.png Screenshot_2017-10-10-21-23-47.png DHNkqVDXcAAxjHj.jpg large.jpeg DBaLaBVVoAAvwQE.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-10-14-19-45-1.png Screenshot_2017-10-22-11-51-03-1.png|Sierra, her sister and her friends with Chuck E Cheese Screenshot_2017-10-10-09-21-07.png The Backpack Quiz with Sierra and Freddy.jpg|The Backpack Quiz with Sierra and Freddy Back to School DIY Crafts with Isaiah, Julianna, and Sierra.jpg|Back to School DIY Crafts with Sierra, Isaiah and Julianna DHpmOGYUwAAYX2J.jpg large.jpeg DH7iu0BVwAEG6co.jpg large.jpeg DIHCNjvU0AErM4R.jpg large.jpeg DISbxDcUEAEhBi8.jpg large.jpeg isaiah and sierra.jpg sierra from me to you book.jpg sierra's rotten egg reaction.jpg|Poor Sierra got Rotten Egg at Bean Boozled Challenge. sierra bubblegum.jpg sierra paris.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-09-23-22-35.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-23-23-48.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-23-24-06.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-23-24-15.png Screenshot_2017-10-09-23-24-23.png received_10212560657124318.png|Sierra with the Kidz Bop 36 Soundtrack DLbU8SZVoAAWpLv.jpg large.jpeg DLeA59GUIAAPYt-.jpg large.jpeg Screenshot_2017-10-12-18-34-04.png Screenshot_2017-10-12-21-52-56-1.png Lego Ninjago World Unboxing.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-15-21-46-14.png Screenshot_2017-10-15-21-46-40.png Screenshot_2017-10-15-21-46-49.png Screenshot_2017-10-15-22-01-53-1.png Screenshot_2017-10-21-14-25-15.png Screenshot_2017-10-22-00-15-17-1.png Screenshot_2017-10-22-00-15-33-1.png Screenshot_2017-10-26-21-40-35.png|Sierra getting her hair done. Screenshot_2017-10-31-21-54-19.png Screenshot_2017-10-31-23-38-15.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-06-06-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-06-09-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-06-13-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-06-24-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-06-33-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-06-38-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-06-44-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-06-48-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-02-17-05-43.png Screenshot_2017-11-03-10-16-43-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-08-22-16-12.png Screenshot 2017-11-08-22-31-26-1.png Screenshot 2017-11-08-22-30-40-1.png Screenshot 2017-11-08-22-30-02-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-09-12-39-32.png|Sierra getting her hair done again Screenshot_2017-11-09-12-39-51.png Screenshot 2017-11-09-21-28-30.png Screenshot_2017-11-09-21-38-19-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-20-43-42.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-20-43-48.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-20-50-15.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-20-44-17.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-20-44-56.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-20-45-13.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-22-24-34.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-22-24-34-1.png Screenshot_2017-11-10-22-24-51-1.png Category:Kidz Bop Kids